


That's a bribe.

by CheyanneChika



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hugo Award Drama, Meta, Other, Smut, This Shit is Cray-Cray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Sorry not sorry.





	That's a bribe.

"So," User(s) panted, pulling out of the WSFS lawyer(s) and falling sideways onto the bed. "You'll let us say we all won Hugos now right?"

The Lawyer(s) breathed hard, pleasure, pain and exhaustion all battling for dominance. Exhaustion was winning. "You still can't make money off it."

"But that's what the thing we did with our tongue was for!" User(s) whined.

"The tongue thing was nice but..." Lawyer(s) blinked slowly. Keeping their eyes open was getting too hard. "That's a bribe and is therefore illegal and we're lawyer(s), we can't actually accept..."

User(s) rolled their eyes and flipped Lawyer(s) onto their back and slid down their torso with nips and sucks. "Clearly...I'll...just have--"

Lawyer(s) yelped at a particularly hard bite.

"--to do it...again."

Lawyer(s) suddenly wasn't so sleepy anymore. They still wouldn't go for it but they weren't about to say no to this either.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
